falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Chainsaw (Fallout: New Vegas)
|weight =20 |value =2800 |strength req =7 |skill req =75 |edid =WeapNVChainsaw |baseid = }} The chainsaw is a weapon in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics A fusion-powered chainsaw which requires two hands to use. The weapon is heavy, but deals considerable damage because its continuous cutting action allows it to bypass Damage Resistance and Damage Threshold. Unlike most melee weapons, holding down the attack button when wielding the chainsaw will cause continuous damage to targets in contact with the blade. Special attack It has a special Scrap Heap attack, which does 50% damage in V.A.T.S. but at the cost of 20 less action points. It is not possible to execute Scrap Heap outside of V.A.T.S. as power attacks do not apply to continuously damaging melee weapons, such as the Ripper. Durability The chainsaw can successfully strike about 7,995 times from full condition before breaking. Variants * Chainsaw (GRA) - a modifiable version of the chainsaw in the Gun Runners' Arsenal add-on. Comparison Locations * One can be found in Vault 3, equipped by the Fiends leader, Motor-Runner. *Can be sometimes bought from Cliff Briscoe in Novac * The Caesar's Legion blacksmith and Veteran legionaries have a random chance to have a chainsaw equipped. * It may rarely be used by Viper and Jackal gang members once the Courier is at a high level. * It can sometimes be purchased at Hoover Dam from Bardon. * Blake at the Crimson Caravan Company may also have it for sale. * It can also be purchased from Mick at Mick & Ralph's occasionally. * It can sometimes be purchased from the Great Khan armorer. * One can be found inside the Caesar's Legion safehouse. * It can be found on some Legionaries at Cottonwood Cove. * It is carried by centurions during the Second Battle of Hoover Dam. * Carried by Bonesaw, a unique marked man located in The Divide. * Often sold by the Gun Runners for roughly 3,000 caps. Notes * This weapon is affected by the Heavyweight perk. * The chainsaw's V.A.T.S. attack animation is unusual due to the automatic nature of the weapon type. The attack is initiated but the automatic damage is not applied, nor does the target act as if harmed, until the end of the attack when the damage is finally applied. It also has a slight knockback effect. * The chainsaw, along with the Ripper, is one of two weapons in Fallout: New Vegas that non-player characters use differently than the player character. Rather than using the thrust attack, they use the V.A.T.S.-style slash. This can cause a large amount of damage. * This weapon can be used for the Gun Runners' Arsenal challenge Armed For Bear. * Despite making very loud noise when firing and having a static sound when just wielding, it is considered completely silent by the game, not drawing the attention of NPCs. * The damage and DPS displayed is counted for 1 second of continuous attacking. The critical damage, however, is counted for every damage tick. These ticks happen tens of times per second and, because of this, the chainsaw, along with other "continuous attack" melee weapons, is extremely strong with critical chance/damage bonuses. With no critical damage bonuses, the difference between 0% and 20% critical chance is double the amount of damage displayed. With 100% critical chance, the damage seems to be seven times the basic amount. * This weapon, like all other continuous attack close combat weapons, has only its "start-up attack" animation sped up by attack speed bonuses, while damage dealing and DPS is completely unaffected. Bugs * Due to an engine bug, the Ignore DT/DR effect does not apply correctly and because of this, Piercing Strike gives a marked improvement in DPS. Sounds Gallery GRA 05.jpg|Chainsaw with a mod in Gun Runners' Arsenal. Category:Fallout: New Vegas Melee Weapons skill weapons de:Kettensäge es:Motosierra ru:Цепная пила uk:Ланцюгова пила zh:链锯